lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Nala
Nala is the Queen of the Pride Lands, Simba's mate, the mother of two cubs, Kiara and Kion, the daughter of her father, and the daughter-in-law of Mufasa and Sarabi. She is a supporting character in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and a recurring character in The Lion Guard. Appearance Nala is a full-grown lioness with a dark tawny coat, pale tawny muzzle and underbelly, turquoise eyes and a very dark pink nose. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. She is built somewhat more narrowly than Simba and is slightly shorter. In addition, the area between her eye and her eyebrow is paler than this color rather than darker. Nala has slender dark brown eyebrows. Unlike Simba, she has colorless paws. Her eyebrows are dark brown and thin. Personality Nala is assertive and determined, with a sense of responsibility. She is confident and always has faith in her loved ones, of whom she is very complimentary and encouraging. She never hesitates to offer her support, guidance and affection when it is needed. To her nothing is more important in her life than to keep her whole family happy and secure. Despite her usually gentle demeanor she is brave, sharp and firm in the face of enemies. Although it is never her first choice to solve problems with violence, she will fight if she must. She is also calm and understanding and is a caring mother, which is always there if her children need help or council. History Prior to The Lion Guard Nala met Simba at some point in her life and became his best friend in the Pride Lands. After she entered adulthood and met up with Simba, she became his mate and therefore his Queen. The two eventually had two cubs, Kiara and Kion. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Nala is at Pride Rock after hearing her son's roar. She at first shocked to hear that the intense roar was Kion's, but Rafiki assures her that it was and declares that it is time. Simba is hesitant, explaining that he wants more time to prepare Kion, but Nala tells him that he just ran out of time. She reassures him to listen to the mandrill and walks away, leaving Simba to have a word with his son. Later, when she hears that the hyenas are attacking the gazelles, she is surprised to see that Kion and his friends are taking care of it. Once the Lion Guard sends Janja and his clan packing, Nala proudly declares that Kion is her and Simba's son. However, the gazelles soon begin to stampede, charging right towards Kiara, who was awaiting her parents' return. Nala cries out in concern, but thanks to Bunga and Fuli, Kiara is rescued and returned to her parents safely. Nala nuzzles her daughter, relieved that she is safe, and casts Simba a knowing look when Kiara remarks that Kion knew what he was doing when he chose his friends for the Guard. As Kion lets out a final roar to drive off the hyenas, Nala quietly whispers his name, then turns to Simba as he acknowledges that it is time for the Lion Guard. The Rise of Makuu Nala is seen on Pride Rock with her mate and children, as she hears about Makuu's challenge. She reminds Kion that Simba had to fight Scar to regain leadership of the Pride Lands. She joins the rest of her family later in the day as they witness the Mashindano, sharing Kion's concern when Pua loses to Makuu. After that, she and Simba go out hunting, leaving Kiara in charge of Pride Rock. Can't Wait to be Queen Nala, along with Simba and Zazu, leaves Kiara in charge of Pride Rock in order to attend a funeral of an elephant named Aminifu over at Kilio Valley. Simba expresses concern of leaving Kiara as temporary queen, but Nala believes that he is more concerned about the tribute that their daughter, as for as part of the tribute, Simba has to speak in Elephantese to which Zazu offers to teach Simba. Later, Nala urges Zazu to explain more about the better tasks of being King, when Simba begins to doubt his position as King and is tired of his duties. Nala later comforts Simba when he gets angry at struggling to master Elephantese. Eventually, Nala, Simba, and Zazu reach Kilio Valley and see elephants cover Aminifu's body. Nala nuzzles Simba sadly, before joining the elephants. At the funeral, Simba gives his tribute, but accidentally says "he had poop on him" instead of "he had good on him" in Elephantese, which concerns Nala and Zazu, but the elephants laugh, with Aminifu's daughter, Ma Tembo, taking it in good faith. After the funeral, Nala returns to Pride Rock with Simba and Zazu, and is asked by Kiara about how the tribute went. Simba is hesitant to answer, but Nala tells her daughter that it went great in the end. The Kupatana Celebration Nala is seen with her family at the Kupatana Celebration. She silently watches the Pride Landers celebrate and later watches as they eat the flowers of the baobab tree next to Kiara and Simba. Fuli's New Family Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Kion, and Fuli are practicing hunting in the Pride Lands. Nala supervises them and compliments Kiara on her tracking skills, revealing to Fuli that there was never any intention of actually killing any animals. She further explains that Kiara is still in training. Bunga and the King Nala and her family are on route to view the first elephant concert of the season, hosted by Ma Tembo and her herd in Mizimu Grove. After Kion and Kiara runoff, Simba asks Nala, "Shall we?" Nala remarks to Simba that they needn't race. As they make their way over, Ono swoops down from the sky to alert Kion to a group of antelope that have gotten themselves stuck in the mud. Nala tells him that keeping the animals of the Pride Lands safe is his duty. Reluctantly, Kion decides that his role as leader of the Lion Guard takes precedence over his social life, and he leaves to sort out the problem. The family continues their journey, with Kiara running ahead. As she does so, Simba starts to notice the ground shaking. He and Nala call for her to get uphill, but it turns out there warning of a sinkhole is too late. Simba rushes over, flinging Kiara over to Nala, who grabs her in turn. Just as she attempts to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst she and Kiara make it safely to the high ground with Simba pushing them up, Simba himself finds himself unable to hold on, and tumbles into the sinkhole, causing his mate and daughter great worry. Simba soon emerges from a clump of rocks. He confirms that he's okay, although he is unable to climb out, as there is nothing to climb onto. Ono then leads Kion to the sinkhole, where he asks his mother if his father is okay. She confirms that he is and that he is indeed stuck. Suddenly, Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli appear having completed their mission. Without thinking, Bunga leaps past Nala and over the sinkhole, causing him to plummet down and land softly on Simba's mane. When Beshte tries to see how deep the hole is, it begins to expand. Nala calls for everyone to get back and runs. Kiara is saved by Fuli after almost falling in. Nala concernedly asks her daughter if she is all right and nudges her gently. After Bunga's attempts to save them fail, Simba tells Nala to go on ahead to the concert with Kiara, knowing that Kion will save him soon. Nala is hesitant but agrees nonetheless. Later at Mizimu Grove, the elephants finish their concert, with Kiara and Nala applauding their hard work. Nala apologizes for Simba's absence, though Ma Tembo is understanding, pleased that they came regardless. Just then, Simba arrives with Timon, Pumbaa and the Lion Guard in tow, apologizing for his late arrival. Bunga causes confusion when he regards himself as 'brother to the king', and further confuses Kiara by telling her to call him 'uncle Bunga'. Nala questions what happened, though Simba brushes it off as being 'quite an adventure'. He thanks the herd for their patience, though since he missed it, he decides to sing a song dear to his family. Together, the royal family and the Lion Guard sing Hakuna Matata to Ma Tembo's herd, which delights them. The Imaginary Okapi When Kion presents Ajabu to Simba and Nala and explains that the okapi requires their blessing to remain in the Pride Lands, Nala remarks that he may stay as long as he'd like and that they would be happy to have him there. Baboons! Simba and Nala are mentioned to have tasked their daughter Kiara with presiding over The Royal Buffalo Wallow. Never Roar Again Janja and his clan are in the Pride Lands, and Nala confronts their leader from atop a rock, asking what he's doing. Janja feigns puzzlement, but Nala leaps down and sharply tells him the direction of the Outlands, ordering him to go. Chungu is intimidated, but Janja is not. He notes that she's alone and outnumbered, but Nala only slinks into a crouch, challenging Janja if he really wants to fight. When the hyena attacks, she dodges his leap, but the clan now has her surrounded. She swats at Janja and Cheezi, then cowers back. Kion arrives, and Nala cries his name as she hops back to avoid Chungu, then Nne. He uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the hyenas away as Nala flattens herself to the ground. Once the Roar is over, Nala is on her paws, glaring in the direction of the Outlands. Kion approaches her and nudges her after she thanks him. But Kion's Roar comes surging back, and though Nala flees, the ground beneath her splits, causing her to fall into a ravine. She clings to a ledge and makes her way back up with Kion's help, finally sitting and nuzzling Kion gratefully. Kion's friends rush over, and Nala assures them that they're fine. Kion later seeks out Nala, explaining how he felt when he saw her under attack. She interrupts him, reminding him that she was there. Kion asks if she can forgive him, and Nala stands, surprised, telling him as she ruffles his mane that there’s nothing to forgive, for he saved her life. He brings up her falling into the gorge caused by the earthquake the Roar resulted in, but Nala smiles and states that he got her out. Kion finally confesses that he’s been too frightened to use the Roar ever since the incident, to which Nala replies that the Roar is a part of him that he can’t stop using. Kion frets about the possibility of hurting someone again, but Nala lifts his chin and nuzzles him, remarking that she trusts him. Ono arrives and asks them to follow him, leading them to The Flood Plains, which have been taken over by Makuu's Float. At The Flood Plains, Nala informs Makuu that all Pride Landers are welcome in the area, and Kion adds that they must leave if they will not share. Makuu does not back down, and Nala glares at him but is pulled into the water by two crocodiles. Floundering behind the crocodiles, she advises Kion to trust himself. By following her advice, Kion discovers a new way to use the Roar, forcing the crocodiles away whilst leaving his mother unharmed. Once the float is gone, Nala paddles back to the shallows. Kion realizes that he only needed to have faith in himself, causing Nala to declare that she’s always had faith in him. They nuzzle affectionately once more. The Trail to Udugu Kiara brags to her brother that her mother has been teaching her how to track. Nearby, Nala watches her children with her mate, commenting that their daughter's tracking skills are improving. When Simba observes how evenly matched they are, Nala claims that they are ready. They approach their children and Nala explains that the two cubs will be taking the trail to Udugu with her, a trip which all royal siblings take during their life. Curious, the children question the whereabouts of Udugu, but Nala tells them that they'll see. Soon, the trio is walking across the Pride Lands, with Nala commenting that they don't spend enough time together. The cubs speculate about what could be waiting for them at Udugu, and soon start racing each other to get there. The two use a couple of tactics to slow the other down, and Nala comments on how they would compete over anything, to which they agree. She rolls her eyes and tells the cubs that they have a long way to go, and they continue their journey. As Nala, Kion, and Kiara walk through a canyon, Kion asks his mother where Udugu is. Nala replies that it's hard to find, and Kiara taunts her brother by saying that she'll find it first. The two cubs start chasing one another and run off ahead. Noticing the danger ahead, Nala cries out to her cubs but is too late. The two cubs try to stop, but they almost fall off a cliff. Nala arrives and calmly places her children back on safe ground, telling them with disappointment that that is not the way to Udugu. Nala then leads her children to a thorn bush. Kion questions if it's really the way, and Kiara tells her mother that she can probably find an easier path if she tells her where it is. Nala assures her children that there is no easy path to Udugu, but there is a way to get past the thorns. She lifts up one of the thorn branches, and her children hurry inside. Kion is certain that he can get past the thorns by crawling under them, but gets hurt doing so. Nala tells him that his way wasn't correct, and Kiara agrees, instead choosing to go over the thorns. When Kiara also hurts herself in the process, Nala tells her children that she doesn't believe either of them is understanding her and walks away without them noticing. The two cubs continue on their separate paths for a bit but soon notice their mother's absence and retreat back to the clearing. They call out for her, but Nala hides behind a bush. Smiling, she comments that they're truly on their way to Udugu. Eventually, the cubs manage to find their mother using teamwork. When Kiara reaches the top of a ledge, she is shocked to see her mother just waiting for them. Nala calls to her son and leaps down to him, where he affectionately nuzzles her before asking where she went and that he thought she was going to lead them to Udugu. Nala explains that she believes they have already found it, and after a bit of confusion, Kion asks if it was the big rock. Nala tells him that it isn't, and asks Kiara to come down so that she can explain. Kiara does so and joins her brother in front of their mother. Nala explains that Udugu is another word for kinship and that by working together, they have found it, expressing her pride in them. Back at Pride Rock, Simba asks his children if they found Udugu whilst Nala watches proudly. They explain that they did, but it isn't really a place - it's about them working together. He tells them that the lesson is very important for them and leads them to the edge of Pride Rock, with Nala following close behind. He goes on to say that, as the queen of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard, they will be responsible for all of the Pride Lands. The royal family gazes out at the Pride Lands, and Nala urges them to hold onto what they learned that day so that they will always have Udugu. Ono's Idol When the legendary eagle, Hadithi returns to the Pride Lands, she and her mate greet him, pleased to hear that he has returned to them. Kion is surprised to hear that his parents have heard of Hadithi, and Nala explains to him how Hadithi is a hero to animals throughout the Pride Lands. She and Simba then invite him to a Royal Mud Print Ceremony in his honor. When Hadithi enquires about The Traditional Ceremonial Nest, Simba is slightly taken aback by his request, though Nala reminds him that they've never had a bird as the guest of honor before. After settling in, they agree to meet him near Pride Rock at sunset. That evening, Nala attends the event as planned, standing by Simba throughout the ceremony. After Hadithi arrives, Simba praises the eagle for his heroics, though Hadithi never actually presses his talons in the mud. Instead, he shocks Nala by refusing to call himself a hero and explains how another bird, Ono, needs help. He and the Guard rush off, leaving the ceremony behind. That night, Hadithi returns, but Nala watches as Ono places his talons in the mud instead, with Hadithi praising Ono. The Traveling Baboon Show Nala is mentioned by Kion when he offers for Uroho and his friends to put on a show for herself and Simba. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Nala and Simba are seen on the peak of Pride Rock, observing the kingdom, while the Lion Guard patrol the Pride Lands and save some animals from the dangers of the Dry Season. Nala later appears during a flashback in The Path of Honor, smiling proudly and affectionately at her young son as he stumbles his way over to his father. Later, Simba's family, as well as Tiifu and Zuri are assembled at Pride Rock, awaiting the introduction of Rafiki's new apprentice, with Nala stating her eagerness to meet her. After receiving word of Ma Tembo's unsuccessful attempts to locate water, Kiara asks for permission to help. Despite the probability of being unable to, Kiara insists upon trying, and Simba and Nala agree that it would be a good experience for her to work with Ma Tembo. Suddenly, Makini appears, requesting to join Kiara, and introducing herself, much to the irritation of Rafiki, who arrives behind her. Rafiki introduces his apprentice to the Royal family and friends, and Nala echoes Simba's warm greeting. Kiara asks if Makini could accompany her, and Simba and Nala give their permission. As the two depart, Nala hastily prevents Tiifu and Zuri from following, offering to let them spend time with her, to which they both agree. Simba and Nala are later seen amongst the crowd of animals surrounding Ma Tembo. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Nala appears beside Kiara and Simba at the Mashindano between Makuu and Kiburi. Rafiki's New Neighbors Nala appears beside her family and the other Pride Landers to observe Makini's first painting and is amazed by the results. The Ukumbusho Tradition Nala attends the Ukumbusho with the rest of her pride. When bees attack she becomes frightened, though remains in her place. When the elephants return, she continues to watch the celebration. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Kion turns to his family for help in making Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas the best one ever, asking them to take part in a song and performance. Simba is hesitant at first, but Nala and Kiara are able to persuade him to go through with it after Nala reminds him what Timon and Pumbaa have done for him in the past. When her son wishes them a "Merry Christmas", she returns the gesture, albeit with confusion. They turn up at Hakuna Matata Falls and shortly after their arrival, her son guides them over to a canyon, where a large assortment of animals have already gathered. Nala is impressed, and it doesn't take too long for the animals to start rehearsing through the night. When the sun starts to peak, the animals still haven't mastered the song. When her mate starts to leave, Nala suggests that they try again next year. As the other animals turn to leave as well, Kion calls for everyone to return, with Bunga pleading them himself. Simba returns to Bunga and asks him what's so special about this performance, and he replies that, after all, they've done for him, he just wants to give them something in return. Nala and the other animals agree to try again, given the circumstances. Shortly after, Nala and her family, plus Tiifu and Zuri, take part in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas", where they play the part of "six leaping lions". When Tiifu and Zuri start too become tired she gently nudges them to keep going and after the performance, she celebrates the holiday with the rest of the Pride Landers. The Morning Report Nala appears briefly in one of Zazu's flashbacks during I Do Have a Great Deal to Say. The Scorpion's Sting Nala is seen on Pride Rock with the rest of the Royal family, along with Makini and Rafiki. They listen to the elder mandrill perform Good King Simba as the Ukumbusho festivities get underway until Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. Concerned for her mate, Nala goes into Pride Rock with everyone else and informs Kion that the king is very ill. When Rafiki reveals that Volcanic Ash is the only cure, the Lion Guard offers to retrieve it, taking Makini with them. Nala remains with her mate. At sunset, Bunga and Fuli return with the antidote. Nala worries when Bunga almost drops the gourd, but Rafiki is able to catch it, relieving her. When the rest of the Lion Guard arrives, she explains that Simba, whilst weak, will recover. Cave of Secrets Nala can be seen in a cave painting with her royal family watching the mashindano and seen in a few other paintings during the Wisdom on the Walls. The Underground Adventure When Tiifu and Zuri call the Guard due to a fur problem, Nala gently scolds them, explaining that the Guard was only for real emergencies and not simple ones like theirs. When Kiara asks for permissions to go to the mud pots, Nala gives it, on the condition that a Lion Guard escort accompanies them. The Queen's Visit Nala along with Simba and many Pride Landers welcome Queen Dhahabu and her herd into the Pride Lands. At sundown, he watches as Dhahabu reaffirms her alliance with the Pride Lands. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Nala is seen when all the Pride Landers are gathered at Pride Rock thinking about if they wanna leave. Kion makes an announcement that Makini's baobab tree has survived the battle. The herds decide to stay and she watches Makini plant her Mpando Mpaya. Battle for the Pride Lands Nala and her family are at Pride Rock surrounded by fire. With help from Hadithi and Anga, she and her family are safe. Soon Scar appears and says that Kion and the guard are gone. She is astonished but relieved that they're okay. Scar says that they can't stop him. The herds soon start to call off the attack but Kion says they can't. Soon Janja and Jasiri come by and Janja says he knows how to defeat Scar. He says that Kion should roar at him. After discussing the plan everyone goes to get some rest. The next morning all the Pride Landers go to attack the Outlanders. Kion soon says that Scar has been defeated. In the liar of the Lion Guard Kiara notices Kion's scar. Rafiki says that Kion needs to go to the Tree of Life in order to fix it. Anga then becomes the new Keenest of sight, while Ono becomes the Smartest. Simba wishes them safe travels and Nala hopes they'll be back for Kiara's first hunt. She nuzzles Simba as she sees her son and the guard off. Family *Nala's Father: Father *Simba: Mate *Kiara: Daughter *Kion: Son *Mufasa: Father-in-Law *Sarabi: Mother-in-law *Scar: Uncle-in-Law *Kovu: Son-in-Law *Rani: Daughter-in-Law Family Tree Songs *Hakuna Matata *The Twelve Ways of Christmas (rehearse) Trivia *Although not named, Nala's father was revealed in Paintings and Predictions. *She is the only known lioness in the pride to have colorless paws. *Nala is the only member in her family to have blue eyes. *Nala will return in Season 3. References fr:Nala Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Adults